Aggressive Players
Here are the main 22 categories for these players # Sabotager '''- Their aim is to sabotage your escape. They might want to collect the escape items required for boat/plane escape and making you go for the facility whilst they are waiting to ambush you at the facility. They are more intelligent than the most aggressive players. (Rarity: '''Hard) # Ambushers''' -''' The name explains their acting. They might rush for the guns and want to bush you at the points of interest. These players will most likely wait for when you are distracted to kill you without being hurt. (Rarity: Medium) # Mercenary Faction Members ''' - They act like the Mercenaries with their avatar. They might want to kill you in the first chance. As in their name "Mercenary" they just kill everyone except their allies. The majority of them are professional players meaning that taking them down might require heavy weaponry or an armed group of people. These Merc Players tend to work in groups officially, usually comprised of 3+ people. Not all people wearing a Mercenary uniform are classified as hostile, and most that are on their own are simply acting as normal players. (Rarity: '''Hard) # Aggressive Players - Aggressive Players just want to kill everyone. They are mostly in a gang. They are not so dangerous as others because they use no strategies to kill you. They see you, they attack you. The best way to take these guys out is to take them by surprise with a Scoped Rifle. (Rarity: Very Easy) # Manipulate '''- Manipulates are players that cooperate well with other people, until it comes time to escape, where they will attempt to eliminate everybody in their group. These hostile players are generally more patient, and tend to be overly cooperative, willing to go to lengths to assist other players until their chance to terminate their companions is viable. (Rarity: '''Medium) # Assassins '''- These players are like a more trustworthy Manipulator. They will create or join a group in the lobby that are trying to get a badge, ending or are Mercenary Faction Members. These assassins tend to be alone and target groups that don't have access to Discord, Skype, Teamspeak etc. This is because if the group is in a call, they can notify each other of the assassins back-stabbing purposes. (Rarity: '''Easy) # Trappers '''- These players invite people to enter the Facility, claiming they have disarmed most of the Facility Traps, when in reality they then use said traps to kill the players. This is normally a rather complex and hard to accomplish operation, so Trappers are rarely seen. They also might use claymores near doorways, watch for that. (Rarity: '''Medium) # Bees '''- These hostile players attempt to attack anyone with them as soon as they obtain a weapon. Normally these players are easy to combat if you have a revolver or a shotgun, unless they have a one-shot weapon of their own, or a vest. These players so far appear to wear f2p avatars, showing that the majority of them are either new, or young, meaning basic strategy would work well in disarming and or neutralizing them. (Rarity: '''Very Easy) # Ram - This player normally have a plan to get heavy or close range Weapons they will always get a vest if they can but a group of players with good Weapons can overrun a Rambo they are normally oblivious to their surroundings and normally only use close range they in situations with a Rambo it can easily be defused by having a medic or staying out of their range. (Rarity: Medium) # Bathroom Stalls''' '- bathroom stalls normally watch Players carefully seeing what loot they have and normally will develop tactics for certain enemy’s they tend to try and stay as silent as they can but normally get detected so it’s rare to find a stalker. (Rarity: '''Very Hard') # Hostage - Hostage use others friend's or teammates to benefit by either getting what they want or killing the hostage in result of the negotiator’s not cooperating (Rarity: Very Hard) # i want gun - they will normally beg for a Gun or ask can I have it? And in the end shoot you till you are dead, which is really unnecessary. (Rarity: Easy) # Paranoid '''- These Players are always cautious. These types of players are only looking to defend themselves and will do anything to survive. Not much of an aggressive player, but they're hostile, and they make a fuss about everything, most of the time. (Rarity: '''Very Easy) # The Fake Noob - Mostly wears bacon-ish clothing, don't make a wild guess with these, considering they're most likely not bad at the game or not a starter. Do not take them lightly and use the same strategy as the "Trappers" to beat this stereotype. It's also recommended you have a Vest against this type of people. (Rarity: Medium) # Football Avatar '''- These players are not trustworthy at all, usually beg for items, and pretend they are generally bad at the game, if you see one, do not trust them at all, and try getting a Gun to kill them, they also act very cocky. (Rarity: '''Easy) # The Artifact "Pro" '''- Goes to help you get the artifacts, but makes you get eaten by the Mechanic Serpent or others. Similar to the "Trappers" stereotype. (Rarity: '''Hard) # "How do I Play?" '''- Always makes people feel bad by asking "How do I play?" but it always turns out they're actually professionals ready to back stab you or kill you. Similar to "The Fake Noob". (Rarity: '''Hard) # The Unknown '''- Normally uses a Scoped Rifle or tries to be sneaky, if you see one of these, run or use something like a Ballistic Vest, as it's not a good idea to mess with them. Highly unlikely you'll see their name as they're really sneaky and obnoxious. Don't stay close to people with more edgy avatars, as they're normally one of these. (Rarity: '''Medium) # Exploiters '''- They use exploits to their advantage and have no skill. If you see one of these, you're most likely going to be dead, unless you have a plan to beat him. (Rarity: '''Unlikely to Find) # Flying Exploiters Assassin '''- They use their exploits to noclip through place and get items and all and have ESP (see through players and where they are) and fly to players that are alone but cover up at least like 40 units behind them so they will see us coming like an innocent friend and then use the gun to kill them (Rarity: '''Hell) # Drone Abusers '''- these players usually join the lobby where trying to get a badge. Then they go to drone and after the drone go back to the team and kill all the members of their team. If someone shoots them their drone will start attacking. (Rarity: '''Hard) # "Nature killed you" - these players are rats cuz they take noobs and take them to something like the water where leviathan is or sleep in no shelter. {Note} - Add your own group of aggressive players, if your gameplay is different than everyone else's it'll need it's own category.-